Fantasia Heroes
by SurrealKangaroo
Summary: Mickey, Hyacinth Hippo, and Ben Ali Gator must travel across worlds and team up with some new friends in order to stop Chernabog from plunging the world into enteral darkness.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was starting to rise, filling Duke Alvise's palace with warm light. Just about everyone was in the back garden for the wedding of Hyacinth and Ben Ali. All of the hippos were on one side of the aisle and the alligators were on the other. Ben Ali stood at the alter with Madame Upanova, who was performing the marriage.

Hyacinth was inside the palace, putting the finishing touches on her make up. "You look so beautiful," said one of the ostriches that was helping her.

"Thanks," Hyacinth said with a smile. She peeked out the window at the wedding guests. "Everything is going so perfect."

Back outside, several elephants came skipping down the aisle tossing flower petals. Everyone was applauding, when all of a sudden a large shadow loomed over them. Their nostrils filled with the stench of smoke, as a shadowy figure glided across the sky. Everyone gasped.

As the figure flew, ash rained down making all of the wedding guests cough. His body blocked out the sun causing a reddish shadow. He laughed evilly and in a wheezy voice said, "After the sun sets tonight, you will never see it again!" The creature flew away out of sight. The normal sunlight returned, but it was hazy from smoke.

Hyacinth ran out of the palace. "What is going on out here?" she cried. She was so hysterical she didn't care if Ben Ali saw her before she walked down the aisle.

"There was a giant eagle made out of fire," said Ben Ali.

"What are we going to do?" asked Madam Upanova.

"The only person I know of who is strong enough to go up against such a creature is Yen Sid. I don't know him personally, but I know that Mickey is working with him as his apprentice," said Ben Ali.

"We must find Yen Sid," said Hyacinth in a panicky voice.

"Come, my love, this wedding has to wait. We must stop this creature!" said Ben Ali heroically. He grabbed Hyacinth by the arm and they ran in the direction of Yen Sid's castle. Everyone else went inside of the palace just in case the creature returned.

"I hope they find Yen Sid in time," remarked Madam Upanova as she watched the two run away.

Meanwhile on Bald Mountain, the creature came in for a landing. Chernabog was shrouded in his wings because he could not come out during the day. "I did exactly what you wanted me to, Master," the creature hissed.

"Excellent," said Chernabog with his face still covered. "Now continue to fly around. You must make enough ash to block out the sun, forever." The creature took off as Chernabog laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben Ali and Hyacinth made it up the hill to Yen Sid's castle. They pounded on the door and Mickey answered. "Hello, is Yen Sid available?" asked Ben Ali.

"No, he left awhile ago. Maybe I can help you?" Mickey answered.

"Maybe. We need to stop a giant bird made of fire, and I'm not sure if you know enough magic yet," said Ben Ali.

Mickey's eyes widen with fear. "The Firebird?! How did he get free?"

"This thing had a name?! He just came flying over our wedding," said Hyacinth.

"Please come in," said Mickey. "We have a lot to talk about." He bowed down and gestured for them to come in. Ben Ali and Hyacinth carefully walked in the castle and looked around in wonder. They started to follow Mickey down the hall.

"The Firebird has been trapped in the volcano by The Spring Sprite several years ago. I can only think of two people who has the power to release him, the first being The Spring Sprite herself," Mickey started before his voice trailed off.

"Who's the other person?" Hyacinth asked.

"Chernabog," Mickey said as he spun his head around. It was obvious he was being very serious. Ben Ali and Hyacinth recoiled with fear. "But I don't think we have to worry about him too much. He can't be out during the day."

"How do you suggest we destroy The Firebird?" Ben Ali asked.

"Well, I think we should get The Spring Sprite so we can have someone who is on our side that can contain him," answered Mickey.

"Where does she live?" Hyacinth asked.

"That's the problem," Mickey started. "She lives in another world." Ben Ali and Hyacinth looked at him with a mix of disappointment and confusion. "But I think I know what to do. Follow me." He led them to the basement of the castle.

He climbed on a stool and reached on top of a book shelf. He pulled down a wooden box that looked like it hasn't been touched in ages. He blew the dust off of it and opened it up. He pulled out gold chain with lots of different jewels in it. "Each jewel contains a different world, but I'm not sure which one is where The Spring Sprite lives."

"So we have to try all of them until we find her?" Ben Ali asked.

"Precisely," said Mickey. "I know how to do this." He waved his hands hands around and looked at the first jewel on the chain. It was a blue sapphire. He shook his hands and said "intra lapis" and there was a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

When they opened their eyes, they were no longer in Yen Sid's castle. They stood on a sidewalk and people were bustling around them. There were tall buildings stretching into the sky as far as the eye could see.

"Where are we?" Hyacinth asked as she looked around. She and Ben Ali started to wander off.

"Hey fellows, this isn't the right world," Mickey said. He spun around and Ben Ali and Hyacinth were gone. He started to panic and run around looking for them.

Ben Ali walked up to a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. "Pardon me sir, but do you know where the Spring Sprite lives?" he asked. The man looked up from his newspaper. When he saw that there was a talking alligator in front of him, he jumped about five feet in the air, screaming like a little girl and ran away. "Well that was rude," he said flatly.

Hyacinth started walking down the street when she saw a ballet studio. She peeked in the window to see several girls practicing their twirls. Just then a frazzled woman dragging a little girl holding a ball came down the sidewalk. "Are you the new teacher?" she snapped. "Why are you wearing that ridiculous hippo costume?"

Before Hyacinth could say anything the woman said "Here!" and shoved the girl in Hyacinth's face. "I'll be back in two hours!" she yelled as she stormed off.

"Is it okay if I don't go to ballet today?" the girl asked in a tiny voice.

"I think it's best if we listen to your mom," said Hyacinth trying to comfort her.

"That wasn't my mom," the girl started. "She is my nanny. My parents are at work all day." Hyacinth felt bad for the girl.

Just then Mickey came running up. "We got to go!" he yelled. "Hey who's your new friend?"

"My name is Rachel," said the girl. "Can I go with you?"

"Where are your parents?" Mickey asked.

Rachel sighed and said "My parents are at work all day and my nanny ran off."

"I hate to see a kid all alone. I guess you can come with us," said Mickey. A big smile spread across Rachel's face. "We just need to find Ben Ali and then we can go."

The three of them were walking down the sidewalk when Rachel accidentally dropped her ball and it rolled down the stairs of underground club. She ran after it and Mickey and Hyacinth chased after her.

On the stage a purple skinned man was practicing the drums. The ball bounced up and hit him in the head. "Hey!" he shouted. "Who is raining on my parade?"

"Sorry mister," said Rachel.

Mickey and Hyacinth ran in. "Rachel we shouldn't be here," Mickey said.

"Hey look at that hippo," the purple man said to himself. "Hey hippo lady! Are you with that crocodile man?" he shouted.

Mickey and Hyacinth both spun around when they heard him say "crocodile man". "You saw a crocodile?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, over there," the man said as he pointed with his drumstick. Ben Ali was dancing on a stage with a heavyset man. People in the audience were laughing and clapping.

Hyacinth ran on stage and grabbed Ben Ali. "Sorry folks, show's over" she said.

They all ran out of the club and Mickey pulled the magic chain out of his pocket. He waved his hands above the sapphire and said "exitus lapis". There was a flash of light and they were back in Yen Sid's castle.

Elsewhere, a flock of flamingos was wading through the water. The one in the very back pulled out a yo yo and started playing with it, hoping that no one would see it. Just then, the sky grew dark. All of the flamingos looked up in horror. The Firebird flew across the sky and blocked out the sun. As he flew ash rained down.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Yen Sid's castle, Hyacinth, Ben Ali, and Rachel were awaiting for what Mickey would do next. Mickey was staring at the chain of magical jewels and mumbling to himself. After what felt like hours, he finally turned to the others and said "Let's try this one!" He waved his hand above a diamond and said "intra lapis" and in a flash of light they were gone.

When they opened their eyes, they were in a lush countryside. Off in the distance was a large mountain. "This might be it, fellas," said Mickey. The four of them started walking along when a winged horse flew out of the sky and landed in a lake in front of them.

"I never knew The Spring Sprite was a horse," Hyacinth remarked.

"That's not her," said Mickey. "I think we are in the wrong world, again. Let's go."

"Hey! Look at that," Rachel said as she pointed at a herd of centaurs running. Nobody paid any attention to her.

"Exitus lapis!" Mickey shouted as he waved his hands above the diamond. They reappeared in Yen Sid's castle. Mickey studied the chain, deciding on which jewel to enter next. "Well I know this amber leads the world of the dinosaurs," he said to himself.

He was interrupted by a scream. "AAAAAHHH!" It was Hyacinth.

"Relax, my love. We are not going there," Ben Ali said, trying to comfort her.

"It's not that!" she cried out. "Rachel's gone!" Mickey and Ben Ali both recoiled with fear.

"Intra lapis!" Mickey shouted as they all went back into the diamond.

Meanwhile back at Mount Olympus, a herd of male centaurs was running through the fields. Rachel was riding on the back of a red centaur. "Where are you going again?" she asked.

"We are going to pick grapes," answered a purple centaur that was running along the left side of them. The centaur she was riding on starting running faster and it caused her hat to blow off.

A little while later, Mickey, Hyacinth, and Ben Ali appeared again in the countryside. "This place is huge!" Hyacinth exclaimed. "She could be anywhere."

They saw a faun sitting on a boulder playing a pan pipe. "Did you see a girl walk past here?" Mickey asked.

The faun put down his pipes. "All the girls I know are getting ready for the Bacchanal tonight," he said before he quickly resumed playing.

"Where are they getting ready at?" Mickey asked.

The faun sighed and put down his pipes. Under his breath he muttered, "you guys aren't from around here, aren't you". He turned to them and said "At the pond at the end of the stream".

"Thank you," Mickey said as the three of them ran off. They came across a stream. "This must be the stream he was talking about" Mickey said.

"I think it would be quicker if we swim down," said Ben Ali as he jumped into the stream. Hyacinth joined him.

"But I can't swim," said Mickey.

Hyacinth grabbed Mickey and put him on her back. "You can just ride on me," she said. Ben Ali led them as they went down the stream. They went over a small waterfall and landed in a pond.

Several female centaurs were doing their hair and make up off in the distance. A pink one turned around at the sound of a splash and saw Ben Ali. "AAAAHHH! It's a crocodile!" she screamed. The other Centaurettes started to panic.

"Have you seen a girl around here?" Mickey asked a yellow Centaurette. She shrieked as she grabbed a vine of flowers to cover up bare chest. She slapped Mickey across the face. "Sorry about that, miss" Mickey said, embarrassed.

All of the Centaurettes panicked and ran off leaving Mickey, Ben Ali, and Hyacinth confused. "Now what do we do?" asked Hyacinth.

On the other side of Mount Olympus, the centaurs came running in holding barrels of grapes. They poured all the grapes into a vat and fauns started to stomp on them. Rachel, who was now riding on the back of a blue centaur, asked, "what are we doing now?"

"We have to wait for our girlfriends and Bacchus to show up," a yellow centaur answered. He put his hand to his forehead and gazed off in the distance. "And it looks like the girls are coming now!" The Centaurettes came running in. They were obviously upset about something.

"What happened to you guys?" a red centaur asked.

"There was a crocodile that was going to eat us!" cried out the pink Centaurette.

"And he had this little guy with him that was peeping at us," added the yellow Centaurette.

"And there was a random hippo," said a blue Centaurette.

Rachel thought about what she heard. "Hey those sound like my friends!" she exclaimed. None of the centaurs paid any attention to her.

"Hey look! Here comes Bacchus," shouted a blue centaur.

A chubby man came riding in through a set of arches on a tiny donkey with a unicorn horn. "Hey Jacchus," he slurred. "You look better in this party hat." He pulled Rachel's hat from behind his back and put it on the donkey's head.

"I neveh felt so pwetty in my wife," said Jacchus, clearly intoxicated. "Wet's get dis pawty stawted!"

"Hey that's my hat!" Rachel shouted.

"I'm sorry, madam, but you are mistaken," Bacchus said in a faux regal accent. "Besides what are you even doing here? This party is for ma-tour adults only."

Just then Mickey, Hyacinth, and Ben Ali came running up. "Rachel! We finally found you! Now we can get out of here!" Mickey shouted.

"Why would you want to get out of here? We have tons of wine," said Bacchus.

"Thanks, but we really need to go," said Mickey.

"He won't give me my hat back," Rachel cried out.

"Telw us whewe you awe going fist and maybe I wilw give you the hat back," said Jacchus.

"We are trying to find the Spring Sprite," said Rachel.

Bacchus starting clapping his hands and bouncing on Jacchus. "I know exactly where she lives!"

"Really?" said Hyacinth.

"I guess you two can come along," sighed Mickey. He looked at the diamond on his chain of jewels. "Exitus lapis!" he said and the six of them appeared in Yen Sid's castle.


End file.
